When Angels Deserve to Die
by dead-jade-eyes
Summary: She cut the monster in half, then looked at him. She walked towards him slowly, as if taking her time. When she got to him, she started to glow blue. She put her hand on his forehead, and a single word escaped her lips. "Submit." AU, OCs, OOC. Pairing undecided. This is my first EVER fanfic, so please read! :) dead-jade-eyes


_A/N_

_Jade: this is my first fanfic EVER! PLEASE DON'T BE MEAN TO ME!_

_Chala: Stop yelling, your gonna scare your readers away! And I'll get angry. You don't want to get me angry, __**do you?**__ *dark aura surrounds her*_

_Jade: N-no mam! *salutes*_

_Chala: *smiles* Good, now on with the story!  
Jade: ON WITH THE STORY! _

_7777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777_

_**WHEN ANGELS DESERVE TO DIE**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

It was a normal day for Uchiha Sasuke… Well, up until that moment. It started out normal though, there's no mistaking that. He woke up to his fairly annoying alarm clock, ate a average breakfast cooked by his mother, and broodingly walked to school, thinking about his missing older brother. He then had his 1st through 4th period classes half-asleep and skipped 5th to go on the roof.

That's when it took a turn for the worst. An extremely pale, tall man appeared far away, but in front of him. He didn't realize until the man got closer that he was covered in blood. The thick red substance covered his torso, but it mostly covered his face. It seemed to be oozing out from behind his fanged teeth.

Instead of running like Sasuke wanted to, he just backed up. He begged his legs to move in a different direction as he saw the man's skin start to turn a pale brown. And continued to beg as he watched it's ears, head, and nails elongate. As the man, no _monster _grew bigger, and his back hit a wall he thought, _'Please, someone, HELP ME!'_

He couldn't move as the monster came up to his terrified body. It's large, white teeth sinking into him. Bite marks starting from his upper neck descended and came back up and ended just above his elbow. He screamed as he finally gained movement in his body. He screamed, and screamed, and screamed until his voice grew hoarse. He tried to push the monster sucking his blood off his neck, but it was futile. The monster was too big and too strong.

'_I'm done for,'_ Sasuke thought, _'I'm going to die.'_ But after that thought, he heard strange music.

'_They left us for dead, forgot what we said, from the start we knew we were broken…'*_

'_Wow, angels are really hardcore these days.' _He thought. He opened the eyes he hadn't realized he closed to see a strange girl with pink hair and big silted green eyes, standing in front of them. Sword in hand, she slashed the monster's hind legs. The beast let go of him as it looked at her, it's beady red eyes narrowed. It made a loud, snarling, growling sound as it tried to slash her. She jumped just in time, though, and landed on it's oversized, black claws. She jumped off it's claws and back-flipped to the edge of the roof. The monster then charged at her. Sasuke slid down the wall, his eyesight blurring slightly. Though he could still see, he couldn't move.

The girl held up her sword, eyes fearless as she watched the monster come toward her. As soon as the beast (that was about five times bigger than her mind you) was around ten feet away from her she ran forward, facing it head on. When they collided, her sword sliced though it. When she did blood sprayed out of it and covered her side. She swung her sword in front of her and the blood that was on it spattered on the ground.

While the girl was slowly walking toward him, he took in her appearance. Her pink, yes _pink_, hair swayed in the wind, he watched as her green eyes with their silted black pupils turned into normal, human green eyes. She was short and wore a big, black, hooded coat that ended just above her feet, which were covered by black boots. Her hands, one of which was still loosely holding her sword, had fingerless black gloves. The music he had heard was blasting out of the black headphones that covered her ears.

She started to glow blue as she dropped her sword, which disappeared into her shadow. She kneeled in fount of him, and placed cold, pale, soft fingers on his forehead. The burning in his mouth and bite marks started to cool. He looked down at his hand to see that he was glowing blue to. He looked back up into her eyes. He watched as a word escaped her lips, one that he probably would never forget.

"_**Submit."**_

He then passed out.

7777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777

He woke up in immense pain. It was so bad he couldn't see. He screamed, he seemed to do that a lot lately.

"S-Sakura-chan!" He heard a male voice yell.

He felt familiar soft, cold hands gently pull his mouth open. He then felt a cold arm in his mouth. Then only one hand closed his mouth with the arm still in it. He sunk the fangs he didn't even know he had into the arm, and drank the blood from it. Instead of thinking the metallic taste was weird like he normally did, for some reason he liked the taste, though it still tasted the same. After drinking until he was full the pain went away and he passed out again.

7777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777777777777 777777777777777

_**SASUKE'S P.O.V.**_

I woke up again to hear… _singing?_

"The remorse of a princess, who's marked by her father,

A revolt to her majesty,

She bows out for life,

Your highness, your highness, how low will you go,

Do you dare say it to, the cities of the world,

He may doubt the truth of it, but nothing excuses it,

When a man's pride is injured, a drink or two is due,"**

I sat up to see the pink haired girl singing, her eyes closed. She was sitting too, head and back leaning on a tree. She stopped singing and opened her eyes. She looked at me, her apple green eyes soft and said in a calm voice, "Hello, I'm glad to see that you're awake."

Just then a blond haired, blue eyed man with whisker marks on his cheeks appeared form out of nowhere.

"Sakura-chan you stopped singing, why'd you do that, huh? OH! LOOK! He's awake! He's awake! Sakura-chan he's awake! HEY MISTER! I'm sorry I'm being annoying again am I? I'm also being loud too, huh? And I guess I'm taking fast too! I'm I talking fast? I think I'm talking fast! I'm sorry mister but I'm just SO excited to meet another MC! Wait! I wasn't supposed to say that was I? I don't think I was! Ah well, guess I have to explain don't I? Well I think I do 'cause you look pretty confused right now! OKAY! I'LL EXPLAIN! Well there are these things called Mythic-"

"NARUTO!" The pink haired girl interrupted the blond, who was talking a mile a minute. The only thing I got out of that is their names. That and something needs to be explained. What's happening? And who are these people?

The girl, Sakura, sighed "I guess there's no beating around the bush on this one. Naruto, why don't you go collect some fire wood?"

"But I wanted to explain to him!" Naruto whined.

"I don't think you should, I think he needs someone who's clam and has seen this happen before. You've never been with me when I find people like him." She said calmly.

Naruto frowned "Well I've somewhat been in his position before, so I think I should explain it to him."

I coughed, this was annoying. They were talking like I wasn't even there.

Sakura looked at me, then at Naruto. "I'll explain, and you can help me answer his questions, so go get some fire wood."

His mood completely changed "OKAY!" He then ran off to, I assume, get fire some wood.

She looked back at me, "Hello, my name is Haruno Sakura, and that was Uzumaki Naruto. I was the one who saved you from the chupacabra."

"Chupacabra?"

"Yes a chupacabra, it's a type of vampire. It's uncommon to see one out in the open though, they're forest dwellers. "Anyway, I'm what's called a Mythical Slayer. Humanoid creatures that kill rouge Mythical Creatures or, in lack of a better way of putting it, domesticating non-rouge MCs. I've already domesticated you. MC is a shorter way of saying Mythical Creature. Any questions so far?" She said slowly and calmly as if trying to make sure I understand. Which I don't.

I then felt an overwhelming dread fill me. "You've already domesticated me?" I said warily.

She cringed "Y-yes, if you don't remember, the chupacabra bit you. "You are no longer human, you are a vampire. A-and I'm sorry, but-but I don't know what type of vampire you are."

I sighed "Yes I remember… Wait, there are _types_?!"

She looked like she was thinking for a moment before she spoke "Yes, there are 37 types and ten alternative names."

'_Wow,' _I thought_ 'that's a lot of types'_

"How did you domesticate me?"

Her eyes suddenly started to sparkle "The definition of submit is to accept or yield to a superior force, or to the authority or will of another person." She said clearly "When I said _submit_ I made you submit to me, therefore domesticating you."

'_Oh, that's why she said submit'_

"Wait," I said remembering something she had said "You said that you're a humanoid creature, you're not human?"

"No, I am not, us slayers work for the government. If they wanted humans to out and do _our_ jobs, then everybody would know these things."

"And that Uzumaki guy?" I asked.

As if on he was waiting for the right time to appear, he appeared.

"I'M A DEMON FIRE FOX! BELIFE IT!" He screamed.

"Hey, we didn't catch your name." Sakura said.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura smiled "Nice to meet you Sasuke-san."

Naruto had a devilish glint in his eye "Yeah, nice to meet you teme."

Pink tinted my cheeks "Shut up, dobe."

"HEY!"

Sakura chuckled "You guys should at least try to get along; you're going to live together in Base 77."

"I'm going to live with you?" This was news to me.

Sakura cringed again "Th-the government doesn't want MCs or Slayers near humans, so the creatures I domesticate live with me in Base 77. So I'm going to take you to say your goodbye to your parents, then you come with me to where I was originally going before I sensed the chupacabra. Then we're going home."

"You weren't here about the chupacabra?" I asked.

Naruto was the one to answer "No, she doesn't come for small things like this, another Slayer dose. We were on our way to the airport when Sakura-chan sensed an MC nearby. We need to go to Nevada."

"Oh God, don't tell me we live in Nevada."

Naruto laughed "HA HA HA, no, silly teme, we live in upstate New York."

"Anyway," I started "if I'm a vampire, does that mean I have to drink blood?" I questioned.

Sakura raised up a bandaged arm "Yes, and you shouldn't need to feed anytime soon. I gave you a lot of blood."

My eyes widened "Y-you gave me your blood!"

She tilted her head "Yes, is that a bad thing?"

"_Is it a bad thing?" _I mimicked "YES IT'S A BAD THING!"

She had a questioning look on her face, and looked like she was about say something before Naruto cut her off.

"Don't worry about her teme! Besides, she probably doesn't understand why you're worried. That's just the way her mind works."

I scoffed "Worried? I'm not worried!"

"I _am_ here ya know," Sakura said "Naruto, please start the fire. One more question before we go to bed Sasuke-san. We need to go see you parents and buy new flight tickets tomorrow."

Naruto smiled and nodded before snapping his fingers. When he did, his hand lit on fire. He touched the pile of wood; which also lit on fire, then clapped his hands. After he clapped his hands the fire on the disappeared.

"How'd he do that?!" I asked, pointing to the fire.

Sakura chuckled before explaining that all MCs have abilities. "When we get back to Base 77 we'll see what abilities you have, along with what type of vampire you are." She had said afterwards.

"Now goodnight Sasuke-san, Naruto."

"Night Sakura-chan! Night teme."

"Hn. Dobe, Sakura."

And then we went to sleep, I wonder what my parents reaction will be?

7777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777

_A/N_

_Jade: How was it? WAS IT GOOD!? WAS IT GOOD!? WAS IT GOOD!?_

_Chala: SHUT UP! *hits Jade on the head and she falls over*_

_Jade: *whimpers* o-okay…_

_Chala: Please review my idiotic friend's story. She's hopeless and if you don't review I think she'll die. If you don't review I'LL MAIM YOU!_

_Jade: *gets up* YEAH!_

_Chala: What dose maim even mean?_

_Jade: You threatened to maim them and you dont even know what maim means?_

_Chala Nope! *smiles*_

_Jade: *sighs* O-okay… Well, review!_

*Ghost in the Machine By Ghost Town, and NO! This is NOT a music fic!

**Off With Her Head By Ghost Town

_7777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777_

On a more serious note, my brother's dog died today. He doesn't know yet but he loved that dog, and so did I. I'm really worried when he dose find out. We've had this dog since we were 5. It would be really nice of you to lend your support. Thank you.


End file.
